Duel
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Il avait perdu. Il était perdu. Dans la chaleur de cet après midi de mars, sa vie avait pris un nouveau chemin.


Titre : Duel

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rioka Ikeda. Rien n'est à moi (même pas Girodelle *soupir*)

Notes: cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la communauté 7 couples avec comme thème: la première fois. Je suis partie de la version française de l'anime, dans laquelle personne n'est au courant qu'Oscar est une fille, en ajoutant que Girodelle lui-même l'ignore, mais que ce dernier est aussi très observateur.

* * *

Victor Clément de Girodelle était un épéiste hors pair. Formé par les meilleurs duellistes du Royaume de France depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait très tôt excellé dans ce domaine. A dix huit ans à peine, il pouvait se targuer d'être une des plus fines lames du royaume, et avait, de ce fait, beaucoup de prétendantes, malgré sa qualité de second. En effet, n'étant pas le fils ainé de sa fratrie, il n'était pas l'héritier et ne devait donc compter que sur lui-même pour assurer un bon train de vie à sa future famille. Mais cela ne repoussait pas les prétendantes qui affluaient chaque semaine malgré son désir de profiter de la joie d'être célibataire. De plus, sans réel emploi, comment pouvait-il subvenir aux dépenses qu'occasionnaient un mariage et une épouse ?

Et enfin, le jour arriva où on lui permit de faire ses preuves. Capitaine de la garde royale, cela le faisait rêver. Proche de la cour mais pas trop, la position idéale. Peut importait qu'il fût au service de la Dauphine pourvu qu'il soit enfin reconnu comme quelqu'un et non pas comme le fils de son père. Cependant, il restait une formalité à accomplir. Une simple formalité qui le faisait rire plus que raison. Un duel. Contre le fils du général de Jarjayes. Contre un jouvenceau, à peine un homme, une demi portion. Mais s'il fallait passer par là pour obtenir le poste, qu'importe.

Cependant, l'avenir n'est pas toujours comme on l'imaginait. Et rien ne se passa comme Victor Clément de Girodelle l'avait prévu, en cette belle journée de mars.

Dans l'ombre de son frère ainé depuis sa tendre enfance, Victor avait toujours été une personne très observatrice, examinant toujours son environnement. Cela lui était d'ailleurs d'une grande aide dans tous les duels qu'il avait menés, et remportés. C'est pourquoi, il fut le premier à apercevoir le jeune homme adossé à un arbre, sur le chemin qui le menait à son duel du jour.

Il avait d'abord cru à une apparition. Comment diantre une jeune femme, car à force d'observer le jeune homme, Victor dû reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, pouvait-elle être ainsi parée de vêtements masculins de duellistes ?

Puis la jeune femme se présenta et il reste abasourdi. Ainsi Oscar de Jarjayes était une femme. Et malgré son jeune âge, elle était d'une rare beauté. Puis vint le moment de questionnement : était-ce réellement Oscar de Jarjayes ? Etait-ce une de ses sœurs (il semblerait que le Général ait également quatre filles) ? Si cette personne était Oscar de Jarjayes, comment un homme sensé comme le Général avait pu faire de cette belle créature un homme ?

Enfin il rit. Se battre contre une femme ! C'était donc ce qu'on lui demandait. Une femme plus belle que nature, qui plus est. Etait-ce un test ?

Il en était encore à ses interrogations quand Oscar l'apostropha, demandant de régler ce duel séance tenante. Il refusa premièrement, arguant qu'on les attendait à la cour.

« Auriez vous peur de perdre ? » Le nargua-t-elle froidement.

Il fut piqué au vif, sa fierté mise à mal. Il ne pouvait perdre contre une femme et il allait le prouver.

« Si vous le pensez, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. » Répondit-il en descendant de cheval, et ajustant son épée. « Mais je sais toutefois que j'aurais quelque mal à diriger mon épée vers un visage d'une… » Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'épée de son adversaire, si proche de son visage que sa pointe le frôlait presque.

« Je vous en prie monsieur le comte, ne me refusez pas le seul moyen pour moi de préserver mon honneur. »

Il accepta le duel, prêt à montrer à cette petite péronnelle ce qu'était un vrai duelliste. Les coups s'enchainèrent avec une telle précision et rapidité qu'il était difficile de les suivre des yeux. Victor devait reconnaître que cette Oscar était elle-même très douée. Plus leurs lames choquaient et plus elle montait dans son estime. Cependant, perdu dans la contemplation de cette adolescente et ses yeux bleus bien trop profonds, il ne vit pas son adversaire esquisser le mouvement final.

Il perdit son épée qui vint de planter dans la terre quelques mètres plus loin.

Et il rendit les armes.

Suite à cela, son adversaire était repartie chez elle, l'abandonnant, totalement assommé. Il avait été battu. Par une femme. A genoux, près de son épée, il tombait sous cette réalisation. Perdu, perdu, il avait perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait perdu. Contre une femme. Il avait perdu. Contre une adolescente à peine sortie de l'enfance. Où était-elle, sa prétendue puissance, s'il se faisait battre par une gamine ?

« Monsieur, sa Majesté et sa cours nous attend toujours… » Tenta son valet, que Victor avait oublié.

Sa Majesté ? Ah oui, le Roi, qui les attendait pour le duel. Duel qu'il avait déjà perdu. Il était en retard. Alors que son valet lui tendit une main pour le relever, il la saisit et se remit en selle et partit en direction de Versailles. Mais qu'allait-il dire une fois là bas ? Général de Jarjayes, votre fille m'a battu en duel dans les bois ? Votre Majesté, le fils du Général est une fille ?

Une fille… comment le Général avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Cette fille, qui promettait de devenir une très belle femme, forcée à se comporter comme un homme, un soldat. Cette fille qui l'avait battu si facilement. Il voulait la revoir !

Son choix était fait. Il allait parler au Roi, en plaidant la cause de la jeune femme. Il lui laissait la place de Capitaine de la Garde Royale. Il acceptait sa défaite pourvu qu'il puisse la revoir !

Quelques jours plus tard, Oscar de Jarjayes prenait son poste en tant que Capitaine de la Garde Royale, Victor la secondant. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, à ses côtés.

**Fin.**


End file.
